My Dragons Story
by lonelyseagoddess
Summary: Draco rebels against his father for the boy he loves even though his love thinks he's nothing but just another death eater. Warning: there's a depiction of rape and incest between Malfoys but not graphic. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**My Dragons Story**

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 1

(Draco's POV)

I can feel the hot spike driving into my core, all in the search of an animalistic release. Over and over it stabbed me, unrelenting in its pursuit the bestial need to reproduce, reinforced by the feeling of bodily pleasures. Your touch burns me just as deep but I've lost my will to fight. So I just sit back and let you have your way with me. Over and over again but I still refuse to cry in front of you. No, you will never see my tears even if you are the cause of my greatest fears. I've lost all feeling once again. I know I'm weak. I know I shouldn't hide in the darkness. I know better than to hide all my pain from those around me that care but I can't stop myself from doubting. How would they feel if they all knew that truth? If they knew just how dirty I feel? How dirty you've made me? Even after I've freshly showered, my body is soiled and filthy. Your touch has left stains on me from head to toe. Stains that despite what I do will not come out. I know some think to suffer and dwell in the past is stupid, childish and weak but as I've said and will most likely say again I am weak. I haven't the strength to block it out any longer. Your words echo in my dreams forever tormenting me. Telling me that I'm "_such a good little boy_". That you're _so proud_ of how well I've kept our little secret. You tell me that you are happy that I don't fight you anymore. You said that it was good that I had finally learned that what you did to me was to make us both feel good. I just nodded silently, overtime no longer willing to fight. Gradually it quit hurting me or maybe I just got better at blocking out the pain. Long ago people quit asking me if I was all right. As if any of them really cared. Long ago I quit caring, I learned to suffer in silence as my mother once told me 'We all have problems that we need live with and it was high time that you learn to live with yours.' So I sealed myself against the world and jumped. It felt strange to be so numb at first, but I soon learned the benefits were worth it. The odd feeling that what I was doing wasn't the right answer slowly faded. After years of pain, I've had enough nightly dreams of you. You would torment me endlessly and no one knew. During the day you would hunt me. Seeking me out to '_relieve your stresses'_. I was tired of always being in your grasp. Day and night you were there and I'd had enough. I had finally decided to fight. And fight we did. Curses, jinxes and spells bounced off the walls in the old cellar. I bet at that moment you regretted all the training you had put me through but I, for once in my life, was glad for all that you had done to me. I didn't cry as you struck me down as I knew that if I didn't react quickly enough you would win. I can feel your shadow looming over me, prepared to kill. I look into your eyes. I no longer fear death, oh no, you beat that out of me a long time ago. Most, when they look at you, fear your imposing form. Tall with broad shoulders. You look the epitome of power - but I don't look at that. No, I look at your eyes. They've always told me what you thinking. I can see the thoughts as they progress, as you weigh the ups and downs of killing your only heir. I can see the ups overpowering the downs as you make up your mind. I may be your only heir, but it's quite simple to impregnate my heartless mother. All you need do is give her the order to be at your bed side. Yes, she may protest slightly: complaining about her figure as she had when she carried me. But you'll just promise her a trip to some powerful beauty mage in France or some foreign country, that's all it will take. I'll be replaced, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough for you father. I've never been more then a weak toy to play your heir. I know this, yet I've done my best father and I've failed you. I couldn't handle it anymore. A small part of me had hoped to see some remorse in your cold eyes as you prepared to kill me. I am after all a member of the Malfoy line and I had hoped that meant something to you at least. But no, all I see is disgust and hate.

"I had high hopes for you Draco. Why did you go and spit it all back in my face?"

Then I think of the reason I had decided that I'd had enough of your game. The reason I had decided to truly fight back for the first time. Harry Potter. The boy thought me nothing but a lowly death eater, which I am not. I've always wanted to join the light but I could not. No one would believe Draco Malfoy, son of the great Lucius Malfoy, death eater number one, would want to join the side of light. No one would believe a word out of my mouth so I followed my fathers lead. Turning my back on what my heart told me was right. Until now.

"I'm sorry father. I'm sorry that I can't be the man you want me to be. I'm sorry that I'm weak. I'm sorry for everything but I can't live this lie anymore. I can't go on every day and pretend that I don't feel anything but hate and anger. Father I broke your number one rule. Father I fell in love."

A deep growl filled the air and I was hit with a curse. I wasn't sure which one it was. After so long you can't really tell one painful curse from another. All you know is the pain itself. I refuse to scream. If there is anything I've learned I'm my life is that any show of weakness will be punished. Screaming is weakness. So like the good Malfoy I've done my best to be, I bit my tongue and swallowed my screams. I could taste the sweet copper flavor of my own blood filling my mouth and gulp it down before it drowns me. My body twists and writhes uncontrollably I don't even try to fight it. Finally the pain is gone and I hear my father speak though he sounds a million miles away to my pain fogged brain.

"How could you? After all I've told you. Who is it Draco? Who is it that would cause you to betray me?"

"He knows not of my love father so why bother putting him through more pain?"

"Him? No son of mine is a bloody pounce!"

"But you have had me spread my legs many a time, father. To just about anyone of your friends who would have me. Even the Dark Lord has had his way with me. Why would it bother you that I would-?"

"Silence, You ungrateful boy! You are the most useless son I-"

"I won't be your son for much longer. I can see it in your eyes father, you plan to kill me tonight and I plan to let you. I've had enough father you've finally broken me completely I ho-"

A loud bang from the floor above cuts me off. I can hear voices shouting and yelling to protect their master. My father turns sharply and walks out of the dungeon room.

"We will finish this later."

Slowly I crawl to my feet and gather my wits. I dust off my soiled robes out of habit, knowing it would do no good to my tattered and bloody outfit. I climb the stairs, not really knowing why, but knowing that I needed to be there for this battle. As I enter the large guest dining room I see it. This is the final battle. Harry Potter stood facing me the worriers of light in a half circle behind him just as the death eaters had done behind the dark lord. Slowly I make my way up and into the ranks of death eaters not one of them caring to make notice of my presence. I see my father moving through the crowd as well. He stops to the far right of the death eaters, still hiding amongst them. I can see him draw his wand and then it dawns on me just what he plans to do. He's going to strike my beloved down while he's distracted by the dark lord. I move as quickly as I can in my disabled state. Thinking quickly I send a telepathic message to my godfather telling him to use his connection to Harry to tell him to strike as soon as I distract the group.

"Father how dare you!"

I shout causing all eyes to turn to me. Then I hear it. The death curse. Then the sound of a body falling to the floor. Harry's done it. He's killed the dark lord. My father snaps his face back and glares at me.

"You foolish boy! You just caused the demise of the Dark Lord! You will pay my son, you will pay dearly."

All I could think was that Sev had trusted me enough to pass the message on and that Harry had listened. The Dark Lord had been the grounding root of my fathers hate. The Dark Lord had trained him to use his hate for evil. The Dark Lord was the cause of all the reasons I had suffered so much in this young life. True to form I smirked at my father.

"You, have no power over me anymore father I've lost all fear of death. You saw to that a long time ago. Remember? '_Fear is weakness Draco'_. '_Malfoy are not weak, we must be strong to serve our master'_. It was always our master this or our master that, but I never took him as my master father, a small fact that killed you. I may not be as strong as you would have liked and I never loved your master but I will tell you this father, I am strong enough to face you without a fear in the world. Besides, think of it this way there's nothing you can do to me now that you haven't done dozens of times before short of killing me. I bet you regret not doing it sooner now father. I'm sorry you couldn't love me through all the hate in your life. But it's over now and from this day on you will be nothing but a distant memory to me. I'm finally free of you."

I lifted my wand and pointed it at my father's chest.

"I want you to die knowing that you will be both the first and last person I kill…now goodbye Father."

In a flash of bright green I felt it for the first time. Freedom. And it was truly bliss. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but smile when his body hit the floor with a sick thud. I was truly free from him. I could feel the weight being lifted. He couldn't seek me out for his own pleasure. I wasn't his toy any more. I no longer had to fear his beatings or the quick flash from his wand, which would most likely end in more pain. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my godfather. He looked proud. It took a moment for me to release that it was me he was proud of, and a soft smile formed on my lips for the first time in years. I looked over to where Harry and his friends stood still slightly in awe. My eyes locked with Harry's and the small smile on his face spread.

"Thank you."

I said, not knowing any other way to thank him. Harry stepped away from his friends and up to me. Sev looked at him for a moment and nodded, answering Harry's silent request and stepping away from me.

"No, I think that we all owe you a thank you. Had it not been for you, I never would have been able to defeat him."

I could feel the unwanted heat of a blush filling my cheeks.

"I didn't do anything. I-I should go now."

I stammer for the first time without fear of punishment. I pull back and rush out of the room. I can hear feet behind me and run faster. I go out the main doors and down the hill to our stables. I don't know why really but I've just always felt safer there. I dart into my favorite horses stall, a large black stallion by the name of storm. Slowly the foot steps drew closer. Storm sensing my fear stands in front of me protectively, as I huddle in the corner of his large stall. Storm snorts pawing at the ground I look up to see Harry standing just inside the stall.

"Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt him."

Harry says softly and storm takes a step back giving the dark haired boy just enough room to walk by. Before he passes storm takes a good sniff and pulls back even more, seemingly satisfied that I would not be harmed by this boy. Harry pats Storm gently as he moves by him and kneels in front of me.

"Draco, are you all right?"

I stair at him wide eyed. He called me by my first name for the first time. Tears leak from my eyes and Harry moves slowly closer. As if testing my reaction he gently slides one arm around my waist. When I don't pull back he wraps the other around me as well and pulls me close to him. A feeling of warmth and safety surround me for what feels like the first time in my life. I let myself melt into Harry's chest and let years and years of repressed tears flow. All the while he sits there rocking me and whispering soothing words in my ear and rubbing gentle circles on my back. When I finally stop crying I'm exhausted both mentally and physically. I look up at Harry and he simply smiles back.

"Would you like to go to bed now?"

He asks me softly and I nod, allowing him to help me to my feet. My legs are weak but Harry pulls me close as a silent invitation to use him for support, which I gladly do. His strong arm wrapped around my waist keeping me upright. He's nearly carrying me. But he doesn't offer to, which I'm glad for so that I can hold on to my last shred of dignity. He leads me to the hearth of a large fire place and tosses in some floo powder.

"12 Grimmauld Place."

--------

Feel free to tell me what you think good or bad I'd like to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dragons Story**

Chapter 2

(_Draco's POV_)

We step into the green flames and come out in a large manor that I recognize instantly as the old Black place from pictures I found in one of my mothers old photo albums. Harry seeing my surprise speaks.

"This is my godfather's home. I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms."

As we passed a large open door way I could hear the excited voices pouring out.

"HARRY!"

A voice cried out and a red head, I recognized as Ginny Weasley, came running out and tackled Harry, causing him to lose his grip on me which ended up with me in a pile on the floor at Harry's feet. I could hear a course of Harry's come from inside the other room and the hall soon filled with people. I look up to see a heart breaking sight. The youngest Weasley had attached her mouth to Harry's. I close my eyes and look away, knowing that it was too good to be true. I knew that Harry would never care for me the way I did for him. After all he's not blind I'm sure he can see how dirty I am. I reach up and grab the railing beside me and pull myself to my feet. This was no easy task mind you. I feel the familiar tingle of Harry's touch as he wraps an arm around me once again to support me. But this time I tense and push his help away.

"Dra-"

He begins but I cut him off.

"I'm fine. Just show me where I can get some sleep and I'll be out of your hair."

I put the old bite back in my voice no longer caring if I hurt his feelings. 

"Why you ungrateful-"

Ron starts to yell at my cold behavior but I cut him off as well.

"Weasley, I've heard that line already today from a man twice as strong as you could ever wish to be so save it."

Most of the group has fixed glares on me but I ignore then and turn away.

"Is someone going to show me to a room or should I just go up and pick which ever one I like best?"

"I'll show you."

Harry says unable to hide the hurt in his voice at my sudden change of attitude. But what can I say he just broke my heart my pour, already trampled over, heart.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning I'm awoken by a light knocking on my door. I instantly note that I'm not in my room at the manor and a jet of fear shoots through me. But then memories of yesterday flow back into my mind. I can't help but feel a sharp stab of pain, as the image of Ginny kissing my beloved Harry replays over and over in my mind.

"Draco?"

It's Harry. I could recognize his voice anywhere.

"What?"

I snap but soon regret it when I see Harry and his sweet face contorts in hurt. I sigh to my self I just can't get the image of him and the little redheaded whore kissing. I watch as Harry cautiously makes his way across my room and carefully takes a seat beside me on my bed.

"Draco, what's wrong? Yesterday when we got home it's like you turned back into the same cold Malfoy I went to school with."

"I am the same _cold Malfoy_ you went to school with."

"No, yesterday in the stall you were Draco and not Malfoy. What happened to upset you so much between here and there?"

"What's it matter to you? Just give me time to shower and dress and I'll go back to my manor and get out of your way."

"No Draco, you can stay here. There's no need for you to stay in that large place by yourself."

"I don't want to be a bother to you or your godfather for that matter. I've got my own place to stay."

"Please stay here I insist you wont be a bother. Please Draco."

Then he did it - the evilest thing I can imagine - he gave me the sweetest innocent look I've ever seen. I believe it's called the 'lost puppy dog' look and the cold shell I had spent most of the night trying to rebuild around my heart crumbled to dust.

"Fine but I insist on paying rent."

"You really don't-"

"I either pay rent or I leave."

"Ok so you're going to pay rent. Now for the reason I came up here in the first place, lunch is ready if you're hungry."

Slightly surprised when he said lunch I looked at the clock at my bedside to see that it was just past noon. Dear God, I haven't slept past seven since I was five. Father wouldn't have it. I can't help the feeling of relief that flows through me at the thought. I'll never have to worry about living up to his expectations again.

"Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?"

"Well you had quite a tiring day yesterday and I thought that some extra sleep would do you some good."

I nod silently and climb out of bed to shower and dress.

"I'll be down as soon as I've bathed and dressed."

Harry nodded and I went into the bathroom that was adjacent to my room.

OoOoOoOoO

I stop just out side the door to the kitchen and listen to the voices inside, even though I can't tell just what there saying. There's our old DADA teacher Lupin, the Weasley twins Fred and George, The youngest Weasley boy Ron, then a voice I don't know, Harry, the deep voice I don't know, a light woman's voice I think it might be Mrs. Weasley, a group laugh. Ok, so it's a large group - just as I had feared. I take a deep breath and hold my head high as I step into the kitchen. The room goes dead silent as soon as I'm spotted in the door way. These people are so predictable it's almost sad. A rude comment from Ron in 5...4...3...2…1…

"Oi ferret face, finally decide to grace us with your presence?"

"Ronald! Behave or go back to your room."

Ah I was right the soft female voice what Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, please I asked you not to start anything. Draco had a hard day yesterday."

"Thanks for the sentiments Harry, but I'm a big boy now and can handle Weasley's rude behavior. I can even go to the bathroom by myself."

Harry blushed and I moved to the only empty seat at the table which happened to be beside, the bane of my existence, Ginny Weasley. On my other side was a dark shaggy looking man I'd never met but had seen many times in battles that my father had dragged me to. The dark man put his hand out to offer me a friendly handshake which I accepted.

"Hello we've never met. I'm Sirius Black and you saved my godsons life yesterday. I'd like to offer you thanks and let you know you're welcome here any time."

"Thank you sir but if I'm to stay here - as Harry insisted I do - I'll be paying for my room and board. I would however like to thank you kindly for your hospitality."

A slight look of disgust formed on his face.

"Please call me Sirius like everyone else, being called sir makes me feel so old and there's no need to be so formal, anyway we're all friends here. As for paying to stay here I hope you realize that all of your assets will be frozen by the ministry by now."

"Ah, I bet all of the Malfoy accounts are but I've had the foresight to place a sizable portion of my money in random accounts in several muggle banks under multiple assumed names. I know how the ministry works. He may be a fool but he has some smart people working under him."

"I'm impressed that you even know what a muggle bank looks like Malfoy."

The second youngest Weasley has decided to rear his ugly head once again.

"I lived there for three months last year, Weasley I know far more about them than probably half of the ministry. That's one of my father's lessons. I had to know the enemy just as much as I know you. You secretly love spinach even if everyone thinks you hate it. You can only eat if you've counted to make sure there's an even number of pieces of food. Oh and you can't sleep unless you have your teddy zinnky with you."

I can't help but smirk at his shocked face. Ah at least some of fathers lessons are paying off. Just about everyone at the table bursts out laughing and Weasley face turns just about as red as his hair.

"How do you know all of that? I live in the same dorm as him and I didn't even know he had a teddy."

"Simple observation and some snooping, I can tell you his entire daily routine as well as your own Harry. Anyone that I've ever considered my enemy, as well as a few others I just don't trust."

"Wow really?"

"Would like me to prove it Potter? First thing you do every morning once you've put on your glasses is remove the silencing charm on your bed. You put it back every night to keep the others in your dorm from been woken by your screams when you have nightmares. Then you go to the bathroom shower and brush your teeth. Then you dress, grab your books and meet your friends for breakfast. Say it's a Monday Double Potions, bathroom break, Charms, free, lunch, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, bathroom break. Then you usually have Quidditch practice until dinner. After dinner, if you don't have detention, you go up to your dorm and try to find an excuse not to do your homework and usually end up playing some random game or end up going back out for some more Quidditch practice. Need I really continue?"

"No."

"Harry, how could you? You told me that you'd quit having nightmares and that's why you didn't wake us anymore."

"Well I was tired of worrying you guys all the time that just seemed to be the only way to help."

"Really there's no need to get all flustered Weasley, you've got your own secrets that you've been keeping from Potter. Isn't that right Ms Granger?"

I love it when I'm right. Both Weasley and Granger blush and look away from Harry . . . I mean Potter. Damn why'd he have to be with that bitch.

"Ron, Mione? What's Draco talking about?"

"Well you see Harry me and Mione we've sorta been dating."

"For how long?"

I can almost feel the hurt in Harry's voice. But I resist the urge to hold him and comfort him. That's what he's got the little Weasley for.

"N-not long Harry, please don't be mad. We just didn't know how to tell you is all."

"Not long Granger? I'd say just over a year was quite long."

That comment earned me a glare from the pair of no longer secret lovers.

"A…a…a year? Please tell me this is just a joke."

"No Harry, we have been dating as long as he said. I'm so sorry Harry, we just didn't want to hurt you or make you feel left out and well we just never found the right time to tell-"

"Stop it. You guys just didn't trust me enough. Why else wouldn't you have told me?"

I can hear the pain in his voice and this time I can't help but think 'yes now you know feel pain let it tear you apart from the inside out. Let it eat you alive. Feel it stab your heart without remorse, like the pain you caused me' even though I think this my heart feels a twinge of regret at being the one to bring this pain upon my love, but I do my best to pretend it's not there and enjoy my one small piece of revenge.

"Harry I'm so-"

"Save it Ron. Let's just eat lunch all right."

The room goes to an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the meal. It sorta reminds me of home. Home? I've used the wrong word. That place was anything but a home. It was just another oversized mansion, where I happened to reside. It was a house - nothing more. My train of thought is broken when my godfather walks through the door.

"What's wrong? I thought after yesterday you all would be floating on a cloud of happiness. But I come here to see you more melancholy then ever."

"Hey Sev, sorry but your godson has just brought some things to light that I hadn't noticed."

"What could he have possibly said that brought you all down so much?"

"That Ron and Mione have been dating for over a year and have neglected to tell me."

"Oh, you couldn't tell? It's kind of obvious."

"To a Slytherin uncle Sev, remember there all Gryffindors."

I decide to join in.

"Ah how could I have forgotten, well onto the reason I came, Draco I've been sent to inform you that all your accounts and properties are to be searched for any dark paraphernalia before you are permitted to return them."

"I knew that. It could take months before they finish with the manor and I'm going to need clothes and such. Ah well, I guess this gives me an excuse to go shopping."

"You sound like a freaking puff when you say that Malfoy."

The youngest Weasley decides to rear her ugly head.

"Well I guess that's one way of saying it but I prefer just being called 'just plain gay' if you don't mind."

"You're gay Draco?"

"Yes, does it bother you Harry?"

"No not at all, I'm bi and Siri and Remy are dating."

"Ah, that explains why they've been playing footsy."

I can't help but smirk when the pair blush and look at their plates.

--------

Feel free to tell me what you think good or bad I'd like to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Dragons Story**

Chapter 3

(Harry's POV)

It's been three weeks since the final battle. I still can't believe it's finally over. I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders and that I can finally live my life. Draco is still acting as cold as ever and I just can't figure out why he's so upset. He seemed fine up until we got back home and Ginny kissed me. I've told her hundreds of times that I'm not interested but she just won't give it up – it's like she's obsessed with me. I think I'm gonna go see how Draco's doing, he seemed even more upset today than normal.

OoOoOoOoO

I knock lightly on his door and wait for him to tell me it's ok to go in.

"Who is it?"

Ah still cranky.

"It's me Harry."

I can hear him sigh.

"Come in."

I enter to see he has put away all his new clothes and is curled up on his bed. I walk over to him and can't help but stare. I mean come on the boy is drop dead gorgeous and plus he's currently half naked. I let my feet lead me to his bed where I sit, probably just a bit too close for what would be considered 'just friends'. I can't deny that a large part of me wants to be much more than friends.

"Draco, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

I ask without thinking. I mentally curse myself 'stupid Harry bad, bad, bad, stupid Harry', wow I think I just had a Dobby moment. Anyway, the next thing I know Draco's pulled me forwards and our mouths connect. I fall into a moment of pure bliss and push Draco back into the bed. Losing myself to his sweet, addictive lips - but then a feeling of wrongness. Something about this kiss is wrong. I'm not kissing Draco - well I am - but it's not him. His heart's not in the kiss. He's acting like a well trained whore not someone who's kissing out of love or even lust. There's no emotion in it from him at all. I pull back quickly as if burnt and Draco advances on me.

"Isn't this what you want? Do you think me blind as to not see the looks you give me? Am I not beautiful?"

"Y-y-ye-yes you are."

I can't help but to stammer as Draco's tongue does a trick on the side of my neck, as he whispers in my ear that sends all my blood rusing south.

"Is this not what you want?"

He asks, his hot breath brushing past my ear, sending a delightful shiver down my spine,

"Yes."

I can't believe my own mouth. Draco holds himself over me and looks down into my eyes, his own silver orbs empty of all feelings. I see his sexy smirk and I begin to shiver at his touch. But it still feels wrong.

"Tell me Harry. Tell me what you want and I'm all yours."

"No."

I say softly and his beautiful face crinkles in a frown.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. As in no this is wrong."

Now I meet his cold glare once again before he pulls back and sets looking me.

"Ah yes how could I forget your little girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"The little Weasley."

"Ginny? We're not dating no matter what she says. This is just wrong."

"Wrong? This is what you want I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in the way you stutter when I brush my fingers up and down your sides. What's wrong with that? If not for this then why are you keeping me here?"

"Did you ever think that I might like your company? So I might like you as more then a friend but I can see it in your eyes. Your hearts not into this and I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do."

Draco pushes me back with a powerful kiss. His hand slides up my side and I can't help the shiver that runs through me yet again. But I can still feel it. Draco's movements on top of me are just like he's been trained, to not feel but to do. Reluctantly, I push him back and now he looks pissed.

"What am I not good enough for the_ great Harry Potter_? Am I not beautiful enough? Tell me what I must do to be worthy?"

I sigh and think 'He really just doesn't get it.'

"You are more then good enough Draco, but you're acting like a damn prostitute or something. If you don't want me you don't have to do any of this. There are plenty of other men out there who would love me with their hearts and not just their bodies."

Did I really just call Draco a prostittue?

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Sorry this is so short but I just haven't had time to type lately.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Dragons Story**

WARNING! This chapter contains sex if you don't like them wait till I post again. As for the rest of you enjoy!

Chapter 4

(Draco's POV)

"You are more then good enough Draco but your acting like a damn prostitute or something. If you don't want me you don't have to do any of this. There are plenty of other men out there who would love me with their heart and not just their bodies."

Did Harry just call me a whore? Well, I can't really call that a lie but it still hurts.

"That's because I am damn prostitute!"

Oh my . . . did I just yell that. Judging by the look on Harry's I'd say yes.

"y-you're a pros-"

"Yes, Harry, I'm a whore you can say it."

"Why?"

"I've slept with men and women alike for money, information, or just because my father told me to. I was his favorite bargaining chip. He trained me well. I've never left anyone dissatisfied."

Why do I sound like I'm boasting about what that basted made me do?

"You sound like it's something to be proud of."

"It's just another part of me. I do what I have to do to survive, nothing more nothing less."

"So it was always just sex?"

Why can't he stop asking me question so we can just get this over with.

"Look Harry, I've no idea what kind of deluded fantasies you've cooked up in your head but it's always just sex. That's all people want from me in the end so to me it wasn't even 'just sex' as you put it but it's a powerful tool, one which I've gotten very well at welding."

Harry looked almost hurt by my words but he looked even more confused.

"So you did it willingly?"

"Damn it what the fuck do you want me to say? My first time I was thirteen and it was with my father. He asked me to come to his study one afternoon when my mother was out shopping. All seemed to be the norm until my father asked me to come and sit in his lap. He told me over and over how beautiful I was as he striped me. I fought once he touched me and he put me under the imperious curse so that I had no choice but to obey. When he removed the curse from me I fell to the floor and he left me there broken and crying. I'll never forget what he said to me as he was leaving. 'This is all your good for boy so practice our lord has expressed interest in you and you will not fail me by being a poor fuck.' So from that day on he invited one of his friends over each day, none of them could wait to be alone with me. Then once a week my father would call me to his study while mother was away to test my progress. Is that what you want to hear Harry? Did you want to hear that it went on like that for just over a year until father thought I was good enough for his Lord? That I was a toy for anyone who had something my father wanted?"

Without thinking I push Harry back onto the bed and pin him down, controlled by my anger.

"I've fucked more men and women then you dare dream. I've had the Dark Lord himself crying out and pushing me for more. I can do things to you that will have your body humming in pleasure for days."

I push Harry down into the bed and kiss him fiercely. At first, he's frozen but he soon begins to kiss me back. I mumble a quick spell and we both find ourselves naked. Harry gasps and pushes me back but I refuse to budge.

(Harry's POV)

"Come on Harry I'm lying on top of you naked offering to do anything you want and you try to push me away? No one's ever turned me down before I'm not to sure I'll be able to take no for an answer."

"Are you threatening me Draco?"

"Oh no of course not, I'm stating a small fact that I find you irresistible."

I can't stop the moan that slips from my lips when he grinds his hips down into mine. My control is slipping fast.

"Oh God Draco, please. I can't. I'll not take you like those people did."

He moves so that his entrance is brushing against the head of my cock causing both of us to moan. Draco reaches back behind himself and pushes a finger inside himself, while letting out a deep groan of pleasure. Slowly he adds another and begins to stretch himself all the while rubbing himself against me. I can't help but stair transfixed by the sight of Draco finger fucking himself on top of me and making the most arousing sounds I've ever heard. Without warning Draco grabs me and pushes himself down on to my erect member, while letting out a loud sound that sounded something between a moan and a growl. I can't help but to arch into the tight heat that has enveloped me nor can I help the cry of pleasure that I let out at the same time.

"You're not taking me like them, but rather I'm taking you."

Draco pants before he begins to move slowly up and down on top of me. I've lost complete control. My body responds to his every touch, his every movement. And I began to beg for more. I've never felt like this before. Wild burning passion. I submit fully and let Draco control everything. Something I've never let anyone do. I'm all ways the one in charge but not tonight, not with Draco. I can feel a tightening in my ball telling me I'm about to come. But instead of trying to make it last as I all ways have I find myself begging Draco for more - asking him to push down harder, telling him I'm so close I can nearly feel it. And then he stops. He pulls back nearly pulling me out of him, his breath haggard from the exercise of riding me. I whimper and he smirks.

"Tell me no Harry. Tell me this is wrong and I'll leave you this minute. Ask me if it's just sex and call me whore. You want to know it all. Yet you're scared of the answers you reserve. I dare you tell me it's wrong what I've done. I do what I must to survive just as you like I've said before I'm good at what I do. So now it's up to you what we do next. You handed me complete control and now I'm giving it back."

I find it hard to fully comprehend any of what Draco said in my lust clouded brain. All I could think was that I wanted more. I wanted Draco to start moving his hips again and pull me over the edge. When it became apparent that he would do no such thing without me saying that it was right for him to giving himself anybody just because he could my body decided to take control. I flipped him over and slammed back into him quickly. He didn't cry out like I had expected him to. No, he stayed silent as I pumped into him. Then I felt it again. I was coming. I moved faster and my hand found its way to Draco's manhood and began to move in time with my thrusts. I cried out his name as I came and collapsed on top of him. I panted and rolled off him dizzy with orgasm. Draco stood and wrapped himself in a bathrobe that lay beside the bed.

"You don't seem to mind me being a whore now do you? I'm going to the bathroom I would appreciate it if you were gone when I return."

With that Draco turned and walked into the bathroom adjacent to his room. I get up and follow him, finding the door unlocked. I step in to see Draco in the shower and can't help but notice he still has a hard on. That's when it connected that he hadn't come when I did. I watch as he runs a hand down his stomach and wraps his fingers around himself. My feet lead me over to him without my consent and I hear Draco sigh.

"You've had your fun Harry, let me shower in peace."

He grumbles, never opening his eyes as he pleasures himself. Without thinking I move into the shower and drop to my knees before him. Only then does he open his eyes.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I stared this and I'll finish it."

I say as I pull his hand off his manhood. He looks surprised but doesn't protest so I proceed.

(Draco's POV)

I can't help but gasp when Harry slides me into his mouth. I've never felt this before. Sure I've done it more times than I can count but never has anyone returned the favor. Soon I find myself leaning against the wall of my shower with my fingers buried in Harry's thick ebony hair. I'm used to pleasuring myself after sex seeing as very few of my partners in the past cared about my climax. Harry swirls his tongue and I feel my knees go weak. He moves his head faster and sucks harder. I come quickly with a small whimper and feeling very thankful for the wall that was behind me. Harry stands and pushes against me, our bodies both hot and slick. We kiss and I can taste myself mixed with the taste that is just Harry. I can't help but moan as our body glide against one another as Harry deepens the kiss possessively and almost like he's trying to tell me something but my brain is too muddled to get the message.

"Why?"

I ask not knowing what else to say and confused as to why Harry had made it such a point to make sure I was satisfied. He'd had his orgasm why would he care if I had or not.

"Why what?"

He asks softly and I can tell by his tone he really doesn't know why I'm asking.

"Why did you have to go and do that? You got what you came for."

"No Drake, I didn't get what I'd came for although I think I'm starting to answer some of my questions."

I just snort and look away from him. He shakes his head with a sigh and turns off the shower.

"Come on let's just get some sleep and talk about it in the morning, all right."

I nod dumbly and follow him out into my bed room. I walk over to my dresser and pull out two pairs of pajama's and boxers' then hand the smaller ones to Harry. We both dress in silence with our backs to one another. When I turn around I see Harry curled up in my bed with the blankets pulled back for me. I can't help but wonder why he wants to spend the night in my bed but I've no reason to protest, so I climb into bed and soon fall asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

Thanks for reading and thanks to those of you who reviewed I hope to post again soon. Till then TaTa!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Dragons Story**

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

Chapter 5

(Draco's POV)

I awoke to a loud banging on my door.

"What?"

I snap, only to have my door thrown open and Ron Weasley to come barging in as if he owned the place.

"What have you done with Harry? I know he was coming to see you last night and this morning he's no where to be found."

Only then do I feel the body curled up next to me, buried under my plush comforter and I smirk.

"Will you shut up, Weasley I didn't do anything he didn't want me to."

The red head looked dumb founded. Then he sees the dark hair sticking up out of my blanket. Harry makes a soft moaning noise next to me and tightens his arms around my waist. I can't help but smirk wider at the disgust on Ron's face as the pieces click into place.

"Harry, honey, it's time to get up."

I whisper sweetly into his ear just to watch Ron's reaction. Harry mumbles some incoherent words and pulls himself closer. For some reason I find myself thinking this action cute, but I soon push the thought aside.

"Harry, we've got company."

Again he just mumbles and buries his face deeper into my side. I sigh and decide it was time to take action and scare the shit out of Weasley. I quickly pull Harry up so that we're face to face, then I push him hard down into the bed with a forceful kiss. It takes him a moment to respond. But when he does he's eager for more. I pull back slowly and smile down at Harry. His face is flushed and his lips are bruised and swollen from my attack on them. I think I'm going to get a hard on if I don't stop this train of thought. Now why did I kiss him? Oh yeah Weasley.

"Now, that I've got your attention. Weasley's here to see you."

At first he looks confused, then surprised, then scared. Harry pulls the blanket up to cover his bare chest and looks to the door. (AN: The pj's they put on last night were just bottoms.)

"Ah…uh hi."

"Is that all you can say? I find you in bed with our worst enemy and all you can say is 'uh hi?' What the bloody hell are you doing here with him?"

"Honestly, Weasley, I'm sure you've heard about the birds and the bees by now."

"Draco, stop provoking him. Ron, I'm not sure what to say. It just kind of happened. You know I liked him last year. Did you think those feelings had just disappeared?"

"I don't know what to think all; I know is I'm pissed as hell."

"Ron, there's no need t-"

"Don't you fucking tell me how to feel. You fucking slept with Draco Malfoy, the boy who made our life's hell all through school."

"As amusing as it is to watch you to fight this out, we have company and I'd rather not have my personal life thrown about where anyone can hear."

I inject seeing the master of the house step in the door way.

"Sirius!"

Harry squeaks and tries to hide under the blanket, curled up as close to me as he can get.

"Does anyone care to explain what's going on here? You were making enough noise to wake the whole house."

When no one spoke, I decide to take the honour.

"Well, Harry spent the night with me and Ron here seems to disapprove of Harry's choice."

Black gave me look as if he were trying to read a book with very fine print in the dark. I just hold my head high and refuse to let anything show.

"Harry, is what Draco say's true?"

Slowly Harry pulls away from me and sits up beside me his eyes fixed on a non-existent stain on my bed and nods.

"Yes Siri, it's true."

The Dark haired man gives me a smirk befitting a Slytherin and turns to Ron.

"Come along Ron, you can talk to Harry later. Right now I'm sure he and lover boy have many things to discus."

_'Lover boy'_? Who the hell does black think he is. I'm not a lover boy. Well I guess technically I am, but where does he get off calling me that. Again I sigh he is right though, me and Harry have many, many things to discus. I look over to the other side of my bed to see Harry smiling brightly as if he's trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, _'lover boy'_"

"Don't call me that. And why the hell did you have to stay here last night?"

I snap at him but instantly regret it as a look of hurt flashes over Harry's face.

"You don't want me here?"

He asks me, his voice quivering. Why does my heart have to melt every time I hurt him?

"It makes no difference to me really most just leave as soon as there done."

"I thought I made it clear last night I'm not like the others. I don't want you just for sex."

"What else is there? I have no money and you can't gain any power from Voldermort's old whore so that leaves sex, which is the one this I can provide at the moment."

"Damn it Draco, don't you see I want love not the physical kind but the kind that lasts forever. The kind where you never want to leave your lovers side for a second. Where raw passion lasts forever. We could have that, I can feel it."

"That type of love only exists in fairy tails Potter, it's time to grow up and join the real world."

Harry looked at me, tears threatening to spill over and run down his soft cheeks. Slowly he pulled back and out of my bed, shaking his head, he walked to my bed room door.

"I can't believe you. I've tried all I know to do to tell you that there is more. I've felt it Draco, but you've got a problem. You're too scared you'll get hurt if you open up to those feelings. I know how scary it can seem, but trust me if you do once you feel it for the first time you'll regret not doing it sooner."

"What do you know Potter? you've no idea what my life was like."

"Your right but only because every time I try to learn you lock yourself up tight as can be and refuse to say a thing."

"You have no idea what it feels to be hurt by the ones who are supposed to help you. I'm sure you grew up being the pampered wonder boy that you are."

"That's where you're wrong Draco. My family hated me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for nearly my whole life. I never got presents for my birthday or Christmas. All my _'tacky clothes'_ as you used to call them were my cousin's hand-me-downs. My relatives hated anything to do with magic. I didn't even know I was a wizard until the day Hagrid came to bring me to Hogwarts. They told me my mother and father had died in a car crash and that's where I had gotten my scar from and made it a point to call me a freak as often as they could."

With that he closed my door and left. I really don't know if what he said was true or not, but judging by his voice I'd say he was telling the truth. Quickly, I jump to my feet and run for the door. Harry's only a few paces away.

"Stop, look me in the eye's and tell me what you just said was true."

Slowly he turned around and I could see the tears that had began to leak from his eyes.

"It's true they hated and lied to me. Their not the only ones who've done it but most do it because they think they can protect me."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sorry about the long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Dragons Story**

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 6

(Harry's POV)

I look up at Draco and can't help but pray he believes me. I know he's had a hard life and it's killing him from the inside out. He needs to talk about it and get it off his chest before he can truly heal. I can see that now. Maybe I pushed him to much last night. I've just wanted him for so very long. Slowly he moves closer, his hand over my shoulders firmly but not so tight that I couldn't get away if I wanted to. Casually he moves his lips closer to mine as if he's scared I'll reject him. Just to reassure him, I close the gap and our lips meet in a slow, nervous first kiss. I know we kissed last night but this is our first real kiss. This time it's Draco kissing me and not the well trained puppet. He moans softly when I lick his lips, asking entrance, which he timidly agrees to. I think my heart could explode at this moment. Draco tastes like chocolate and caramel; I hadn't noticed it last night. We brake apart at a scream.

"Ginny! 'Mionie!"

"What the bloody hell, Harry?"

Ginny's voice is full of hurt. Dammit, I didn't want to hurt her but she just can't get it in her head that I'm not interested in her.

"Gin, it's not what it looks like!"

I say, before even thinking of the words coming out of my mouth. I feel Draco tense beside me before he shoved me roughly away from him and turned to storm back into his room. Merlin, what have I done to deserve this?

"Draco, stop!"

I shout and he freezes, before turning back to face me slowly. I can see no emotions on his face or in his eyes. I can't help but flinch when he begins to laugh a cold, cruel, empty laugh that sends shivers up and down my spine.

(Draco's POV)

I can't believe I let myself even start to trust that backstabbing, lying son of a heartless troll.

"What? What are you going to tell me? Oh please, just let me guess. 'It's not what it sounds like I promise!' or maybe 'Oh, Draco, that's not what I meant to say honestly. I love you.' Well you can just go stuff it where the sun don't shine, Potter, because I don't believe in second chances. I almost trusted you there for a moment, Potter, though I must commend you on your great acting. How did you ever manage to keep a straight face while I'm sure you were laughing so hard on the inside that you'll be sore for weeks? Now if you've had quite enough laughter at my expense, I'll just be going to my rooms where I can wallow in my self-pity privately."

With that said I turn sharply on my heels and walk on into my room - completely blocking out Potters complaints. This is for the better in the end, anyway, better to end it now before I had really began to trust him then later. I can hear Harry outside pounding on my door but I block him out as I walk into my bathroom for a nice long hot bath.

(Harry's POV)

"Fuck! Draco, Draco let me in this instant. Please Dray! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, Draco please."

I continue to yell although I know it's pointless. I've lost him just as I had nearly won him over.

"Harry, what's the meaning of this?"

Oh yeah they're still here. With a sigh I turn to face Ginny and Hermione.

"Ginny, I really don't want to hurt you but it seems to be the only way. I don't love you, Gin. I never have and never will like you more then just a friend so will you please, for the love of Merlin, move on. I can't keep this up much longer before I'm forced to shove you out of my life for good. I like guys, not girls. Now if you don't mind I may have just lost my one and only chance at Draco."

"But, Harry, we're supposed to get married and raise a family."

"That's not going to happen, unless you suddenly become a man, because other wise I'm not interested. Now leave me alone so I can see if I can get him back."

"I can't believe you, Harry Potter. You're supposed to be the perfect guy. Your su-"

"Well, I'm not ok so just get lost!"

I snap, while still pounding on Draco's door.

(Draco's P.O.V)

It's close to midnight. Everyone should be in bed by now I think, as I slowly open my bedroom door. I had spent the whole day in this room and the thought of food sounds pretty good. I step out to find Har- I mean Potter asleep leaning against my door. With a sigh I slip past him and down to the kitchens. Yes! Leftovers! Wow I never thought that thought would ever pass my mind. Looks like Mrs. Weasley is a smart woman after all. She left a plate out for me with a warming charm over it and a note. Hum, what's this say?

"I had a feeling you'd come down a bit later for a mid-night snack so I've left out your dinner. There's some pudding in the fridge. Oh and I'll send someone up to leave a tray outside your door tomorrow for all the meals if you don't feel up to joining us. If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask, my rooms just down the hall. Mrs. Weasley."

Hum, I think I like this woman.

I eat quickly and rush back up to my room. I shut and lock my door before I realize that the light's on in my bathroom and it wasn't before I left. I pull out my wand and shift a bit closer to the door. Just as I reach out to open it, the knob turns and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

I snap as soon as I see it's just Harry . . . I mean Potter.

"Draco, please just listen to me. I'm not now nor have I ever been with Ginny. She's got her mind set on marrying me but I'm not interested. I really want to give us ago, Draco, I really like you and would hate it if Ginny's obsession ruined our chance at happiness. So please Draco, say you'll give us another chance."

Hum, why does this sound so fim- oh right Pansy.

"Why should I? I don't tolerate people playing with my emotions, Potter."

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm not trying to play with your emotions. I just really hate to hurt my friends and Ginny is a good friend she's just she's a…"

"She's just in love with you and far be it for me to break up a happy couple."

"We're not a couple dammit."

"Language, Potter."

I snap back just to provoke him more. What I don't expect is for him to lunge at me. He quickly pins me to the wall; his lips locked onto mine. Oh god this feels so good but I can't let him know I'm enjoying this so I refuse to kiss him back and just let him do as he likes.

"Are you done now?"

I ask in a bored tone, when he finally releases my mouth. Harry pulls back and looks up at me. His eyes filled with hurt.

"Fine Dray, if that's how you want to be. I know your still hurting so I'm just going to go and give you some space but I want you to know that I'm in no way giving up."

With that he turned and left my room without looking back which, at least for me, was a good thing because he never saw the tears that started to slide down my cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Dragons Story**

_All standard disclaimers apply._

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 7!

(Harry's P.O.V)

It's been nearly a month and Draco hasn't said so much as one word to me, not even 'pass the gravy' and it's killing me. I know he needs some space but the three weeks, five days, eight hours and twenty three minutes without so much as a word is going a bit too far…make that twenty four minutes. It's driving me crazy. I have to see him everyday, just like today, but he comes in and sits as far from me at the kitchen table as he can. He looks like he's glowing with life as he and Hermione chat about some book they had read. Oh Merlin, I just want to hold him so bad.

(Draco's P.O.V)

It's been three weeks, five days, eight hours and twenty four minutes since I've talked to Har-I mean Potter and it hurts just as much as it did on day one. There's so much I need to tell him but I just…can't. Hermione say's that he needs to know, but that just isn't going to happen because if I tell him he'll go all hero on me and that is the last thing I want right now. I take a deep breath as me and Hermione talk in code so that it sounds like we're talking about some old books we've read. The little witch really is quite brilliant. My left hand rests on my stomach; I'm truly at a loss. I've been in this situation before. Well not exactly this situation but I can feel the small glimmer of life that grows inside of me. Normally, I would just dispose of it as soon as I felt it and that was that. However, this life is apart of Harry and even if he doesn't know, even if he doesn't love me, I just can't bring myself to take the potion that I've taken dozens of times before. Oh Merlin, I can feel his eyes on me again. That's it. I just can't take this anymore.

"Everyone, I have an announcement."

I speak up, getting the group's attention.

"I'll be leaving here come sun up tomorrow and please don't try and stop me. I'm very thankful for all you've done for me but I've been a burden on you for far too long."

"Draco you can't, where will you go?"

Hermione speaks up first, being the least surprised by my announcement. Her eyes flicker to my left hand quickly as if to say 'what about your baby?'

"It'll be fine. I'm a big boy."

"I can't let you go young Malfoy, not in your condition."

Damn werewolf.

"What condition?"

Harry pipes in but I ignore him.

"It is my choice Remus, and I chose to go."

"It won't be safe for you. This is the safest place next to Hogwarts and all things given that's not a safe place for you to be either."

"I can't stay here, I refuse to, so what would you have me do? I have some secret lodgings that not even Sev knows about."

"Who will care for you when the time comes?"

"What time comes?"

Quiet Harry this isn't about you…well not entirely about you.

"I'll go to the hospital like any other person. Besides, I haven't even decided if it'll come to that I've got three more weeks to take my potions if I so choose. I already have them made just incase."

Remus' eyes flashed dangerously as I just realized that to him I was threatening a future member of his pack. I saw the battle going on in his eyes as he fought to control of his inner wolf.

"You wouldn't dare. That's a member of my pack you're talking about!"

He growled at me, barely raining his anger.

"You're right Remus, now calm down before you hurt someone."

I say just trying to calm the wolf down.

"What pack member? What's he talking about? What potions? Somebody please tell me what's going on."

Poor Harry everyone but you seems to have figured it out.

"Young Malfoy is with child."

Fuck, damn you Remus.

"Is that true Draco?"

"You have no right to call me by that name and it's none of your business."

"That's not even possible, is it?"

"Yes it's quite possible, Harry."

"But he's a boy. Boys can't have kids. Can they?"

"Yes, but only powerful males."

Oh Merlin, Harry, don't look at me as if I've betrayed you. I've not been with anyone since you and, unless the need arise, I never will be.

"Am I the father?"

"No."

I speak before I can stop myself. He just can't know.

"Yes he is, don't lie, I can smell it."

I glare at the werewolf.

"Damn you! Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut? This is my child and no one else's and that's that. Do you hear me, Potter? I don't want you going all hero on me and taking me to your side just so that the world won't say you abandoned me in my 'time of need'. I won't have it. Do you hear me we're through and that's all I have to say on the subject. Now, if you don't mind I've got some packing to do."

With that said I rush out of the room before anyone else tries to stop me or see the tears that are forming in my eyes. Merlin, I am going to miss these people.

xXxXxXxXxXx

3 Am. I step out of the house and pass the findlus charm to call the knight bus. Handing the pimply ticket boy my money, I begin to levitate my bags behind me.

"Where you off to at this time of night, Mister..?"

The greasy boy asks me as if he was my best friend and I find myself having to force back a sneer.

"Name's Sean an' I'm off to de Leaky Cauldron."

I say quickly, trying to sound Irish. Merlin, he's as stupid as he looks.

"Oi mate have ya had a falling out with your witch and she send ya packin'?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

I reply, thanking whatever fate had decided to throw my way.

"Happens all the time. Just sit back and we'll have ya there in no time."

xXxXxXxXxXx

(Normal P.O.V)

America. Five years later. Morgantown, West Virginia's Creative Arts Center. The large auditorium is packed full of fans waiting to hear a fairly new band that was taking the country by storm. They came onto the scene just under a year ago and called themselves 'Slytherin'. The name was picked by their lead singer called Sean Mcfly, who had never given a clear answer as to what it meant. Slytherin consisted of: Derrick Brodwater the drummer, Craig Shaffer the bass guitarist, Nick Branch lead guitarist and backup singer, Katie Cunning who did anything from backup singing to any instrument that wasn't covered by the boys, and of course Sean Mcfly the lead singer and heart throb extraordinaire. The group rushed around backstage, preparing for their first ever live show. They had picked Morgantown, hoping for a smaller crowd, but their hope was dashed when Derrick came back from peaking out from backstage to tell them the house was full.

(Draco P.O.V)

"Lilly get out of that, sweet heart. Daddy told you it's not for little girls to play with."

"But daddy, dolly's shoe fell in it. Dolly need's her shoe or her feet will get cold."

"I got it Sean, finish your hair."

"Thanks Nick."

Just as I finish, I turn to face my beautiful four year old girl. She's got dirty blonde hair and Harry's breath taking green eyes.

"Lilly, come give daddy a hug before I have to go onstage."

Her face lights up as she runs to give me a hug.

"Sean we're on in five."

"Good Lu-I mean break a leg daddy but don't hurt yourself, 'kay?"

"Sure thing baby, now I want you to be a good little girl for Miss Davis until I get, ok?"

"M'okay daddy, bye bye."

'Okay, I can do this. I'm Draco Malfoy; people love me,' I think, giving myself a mental pep talk. I walk up behind the rest of the group to see Katie and Craig kissing as well as Nick and Derrick sneaking in one kiss for good luck. Just then a voice comes over the intercom announcing the exits and to turn off all electronics.

"And now with out further a due…SLYTHIREN!"

We all rush out. It's over just as fast as it began and we're all back stage. Lilly runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Daddy you were great but now you're stinky."

"Well, I'll just have to take a shower now won't I? Do you want to play with uncle Nicky while I'm showering?"

She squealed and took off after my raven-haired band mate. I chuckle and walk the rest of the way to my dressing room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When I step back out of my dressing room I see a black-haired man kneeling in front of Lilly; saying something to make her giggle like mad. My stomach drops and I feel like I'm going to be sick when I realize just who she's talking to.

"Lilly, get away from that man this second."

I snap raising my voice to Lilly for probably only the eighth time in her life. She jumps up and runs to hide behind my legs, knowing it must be serious to make me yell at her.

"Merlin, Draco did you have to scare the living daylights out of her? You know full well I'd never hurt her."

"Get out."

Is all I reply, my voice cold as ice.

"Sean, is everything alright?"

Derrick says as he rounds the corner with Nick's arm wrapped around his waist.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk, Dray. it's been five years and I think that's more then enough time to cool off. We've all been so worried Sev cried for weeks, you were the closest thing he had to a son and you left without so much as goodbye."

"Don't you try and guilt me, Potter."

I saw Derrick's and Nick's eyes widen when they realized just who I was talking about, both being wizards had heard of what had happened back in England.

"Wait, this is the Potter as in Harry Potter? Sean, you know him but why is he calling you Draco?"

"Yes it is and he's calling me Draco because that used to be my name but I left it along with a lot of things back in England. Now Potter, get out, don't make me force you out with my baby watching but you know I can and will."

"She's just as much my baby as she is yours."

"What's he mean daddy?"

"I'll explain latter, Lilly dear. Potter, you have until the count of ten to be out of this auditorium and on a plane back to London. One...two...three.…"

"I'm not going. I've spent far too long looking for you to just walk away. All this, Dray, over a little misunderstanding."

"What was there to misunderstand? I saw you kissing that tramp and then you defended her feelings over mine when she found out about us. It looks to me like she's the one you cared for. What do you really want? Lilly? I'm sure you and that little Weasley have a house full by now and there's no way I'd ever let my baby near a house full of Weasleys."

"I haven't so much as said a word to her since you left. Draco, I love you."

I glare at him. Why do I feel like such an ass all of a sudden?

"Nick, Derrick."

"Yes Sean."

They reply in unison.

"Will you two watch Lilly for a bit? I think I need to have some time alone with Potter here."

"Sure, you know where we'll be. Just come and get her whenever, she's got a change of clothes in our room, and don't hesitate to call us if you need anything."

Derrick answered for the pair and began to lead Lilly away, while Nick stayed behind. Nick, who stood a good six inches taller than H…Potter, walked right up him.

"If I see so much as one hair out of place on Sean's head then I'm holding you fully responsible savior or not, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Harry replied calmly. Derrick stared at him for a long moment just to be sure he got his point across and then, with a quick reassuring glance from me, he was off. I look at Harry and sigh.

"Come on in to my dressing rooms so we can have a bit a privacy."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	8. Chapter 8

**My Dragons Story**

**_All standard disclaimers apply._**

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

**Chapter 8!**

(Draco P.O.V)

I close the door behind Harry and place a silencing charm on it, wandlessly.

"Alright, Potter, straight to the point. I'm not one to just forgive, you're going to have to earn it."

"I understand that, Draco, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I want you back, both of you, I love you."

"Don't say that, you can't possibly love me."

'_…I'm not worthy of love'_ I finish in my head as I try to find someway to avoid his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes I can."

"No not even the great _Harry Potter_."

"Why not? I fell for you Draco, I fell hard and fast."

My old temper flares for the first time in a long time; it rushes through me like a breath of long, forgotten fire.

"No you can't! I'm not worthy of love, can't you see that? No one's love, especially not yours, deserves to be tainted by me and my baggage."

And for the first time since we entered my room, I let my eyes glance up to his beautiful face. Our eyes lock before I can bring myself to look away.

"I know life's been hard on you, Dray, hell it's been down right revolting. We've both had our hardships and rolled with the punches as best as we could but together we're stronger. Don't you see with each other we always know someone's there to catch you when you fall and help you back on your feet."

I didn't even realize I was backing up as Harry made his way closer until I felt my back hit the cool, stone wall behind me.

"Back off, Potter, have you ever heard of personal space?"

But he just keeps moving forward. When our chests touch his eyes flicker to my lips and I know just what he's thinking. Although, I can hardly put two and two together with my heart pounding like this. Slowly his mouth comes closer to mine, giving me time to stop him, but I just can't seem to make the effort. Then time seems to stop as his lips softly touch mine and I know I'm lost. Just as he pulls away, I hear a soft giggle. I turn quickly to see Lilly sitting on my dressing chair. I hadn't even heard her.

"Lilly, what have I told you about apparating into daddy's wards?"

Lilly jumped down to the ground and stared at the floor, swaying back and forth.

"That if daddy puts up a ward that means that something's going on that's not meant for little girls and I could get hurt. But daddy, I just wanted to-"

Harry takes a step back from me, chuckling and shaking his head.

"No buts little missy and you know I've not quite forgiven you."

Just then Derrick pushed the now un-warded door open.

"Sean, she did it again I have no clue where-oh there she is. Lilly, you seriously scared me and uncle Nicky."

Derrick said just as his long term boyfriend ran up behind him, panting.

"I sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I was just worried about daddy."

"Well as you can see, baby, I'm fine. So please go and stay with Uncle Derrick and Uncle Nick until I come and get you."

"But, daddy, he could have hurt you. He had you pinned to the wall and nobody ever does that."

Both my band mates eyebrows shoot up and they give me a surprised look. It's a well known fact that I don't date or have any form of casual, physical relationships.

"If either of you say one word, being gay wont be the only reason you can't have kids."

I say beating Derrick to the punch, both pale and nod.

"What are you gonna do daddy? Hex them?"

"Something like that, sweetheart."

I nearly purr just to make my friends shiver.

"Ok, little princess, it's time for us to skedaddle so daddy can be alone with Mister Potter for a bit."

And then my little Lilly did just about the cutest thing I've ever seen her do. She squared her shoulders puffed out her chest and strode up to the now sitting Harry.

"If you hurt my daddy I'm gonna sick Mr. and Miss Benxs on you and you'll be sorry. Looky at what they did to my finger."

She said holding out her hand with her kitty cat bandage that covered where one of her pet ferrets had scratched her finger.

"Oh then I'll be sure to be on my best behavior, I promise."

Harry replied, trying not to laugh.

"That's right you'd better."

Lilly said, glaring at him before striding out my door.

"Uncle Nicky, Uncle Derrick are you coming? We gotta get to the ice cream place before they close."

As soon as they were out of hearing, Harry burst out laughing.

"Well she is most definitely your daughter."

I can't stop myself from smiling too. Harry seems to glitter when he's laughing, he looks so much younger. It wasn't until just now that I realize just how tired he really looks.

"Have you found a place to stay?"

I ask as he calms down.

"Well, not really, I came straight here."

"All the local hotels are booked. I guess you'll just have to stay with me, my room has a large couch."

I reply before thinking.

"That'd be nice, thanks."

xXxXxXxXxXx

I can't stop myself from thinking that this might have been a very bad idea, as I watch Harry walk out of the bath room in a pair of my silk pajama bottoms. His skin glittering wet from the shower he had just taken. My mouth goes dry and I have to force my eyes away before he notices my stare and takes it for more then my lack of sex over the past five years. I set a pillow and blanket down on the sofa.

"Here's a comforter and pillow. If you need more, I had the maid leave extras in the linen closet. I'm going to go tuck Lilly in over in the boys room I'll be back in ten."

I say, trying to keep my voice as cold as possible. I nearly scream when I feel his arms wrap around me from behind. He pulls his firm body up close to mine and I nearly go weak at the knees when he starts to kiss and suck the back of my neck. I can feel the proof that he still finds me attractive pushing against my rear; a small growl slips out before I can stop it. God, I can't remember the last time someone's touched me like this. I quickly get a grip on myself and push him away.

"No, I'm going to see my daughter and you still haven't proven yourself."

I walk out not looking back, knowing if I did I wasn't leaving my room for a few days.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lilly was already asleep when I enter my band mates' rooms.

"So Sean, is there something you need to tell us?"

Derrick's voice is heavy with accusations. I can't help but sigh knowing I'm going to have to tell them everything.

"Do you have some tea? This could take some time."

Nick nodded and went into the small kitchen-like corner and poured us all some hot water from the coffee pot and grabbed some tea bags from his box on the mini-fridge.

"Thanks. Well I might as well start from the beginning and please try not to let this sway your opinion of me; I was a different person back then. I was born in the English countryside to a very wealthy family with a long and proud history. My real name is Draco Lucius Xavier Malfoy."

Both my friends gasp and I refuse to meat there eyes. It seems the name Malfoy is tarnished even this far beyond England's borders.

"Mostly every member of my family where very prominent in the dark arts, something I excelled in thanks to my fathers intensive training. When I was very young I learned that in order to survive I must always look down on others. My father, he was very hard on me and used me as a pawn to get things he wanted. He, with the help of many of his friends, trained me to be the Dark Lord's consort."

"By consort do you mean . . . ?"

Derrick couldn't seem to finish, his voice wavering.

"Yes, I was meant to be the Dark Lord's whore. My father would have his friends come over and take turns teaching me how to properly serve both men and women. I fought them at first but not for long. There was no point in fighting so instead I did my best to learn from them, to make my father proud. But I never was good enough for him. I've had the Dark Lord himself begging me for more and still my father insisted I could do better. Whilst in school, my grades where second best in nearly everything but potions, which was taught but my godfather. School is where I met Potter; we were in the same class at Hogwarts. I tried to befriend him when we first met but it backfired and we became the two who couldn't even be in the same room without fighting. Finally, one day I'd had enough and I fought back when my father had decided to test my skills at…uhmm…rough play. He was just about to kill me when a loud crash from upstairs and someone yelling pulled him away. It was the final battle. My father took off to help his lord and I followed. I told my godfather, who was astonishingly good at mind control, to tell Harry that I was going to distract the Dark Lord so he could strike him down. I could only hope he'd trust me enough to pass the message along. I yelled at my father the whole room looked except Potter. I killed my father when he blamed me for the Dark Lord's death."

I stopped, not really wanting to continue, but knowing I was going to have to.

"But that doesn't explain Harry Potter being Lilly's father."

Nick pushed so I took a large drink of my tea and went on with a sigh.

"I tried to run away but Harry followed. He brought me to his godfathers and offered me a place to stay. With the years of my father's repression and forced logic I just couldn't understand why they would take me in without question. Then I began to notice little looks Harry would give me and it didn't take long for me to assume that he was keeping me around for my body. So I seduced him. He whispered words of kindness and push tenderness at me. At first I refused that he could really care for me, after all I had put him through in school and why would anyone really want the Dark lord's ex-whore? He almost had me convinced but then when his friends found out he was more concerned about Ms Weasley's feelings. After that I refused to talk to him and it didn't take me long to realize that I was with child. It had happened dozens of times before but I was scared this time, I couldn't bring myself to take my abortion potion. I guess a small part of me really did care for Harry but I knew he would jump in and be the hero and I didn't want that so I ran. Well I'm sure you can guess the story from there. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I know you have endless questions for me, but can they please wait until tomorrow?"

Derrick and Nick both nodded looking overwhelmed, as we said our goodnights.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	9. Chapter 9

My Dragons Story

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 9

(Draco's P.O.V)

I walk right passed my door and head for the main entrance. I wander around, until I find a bar that's in an alley with loud music pouring out. The only empty table is sitting in a corner, right beside the crammed dance floor. I sat and watch the bodies move in time with the strong beat that was pumping out of the speakers. The noise and smoke filled bar seemed to drown out all my thoughts of the past; only when a waitress walked up to me with a tray of shots did I even realise that this must be a gay bar - the couples on the floor were mostly boy and boy or girl and girl. I grabbed five shots, not really caring what was in them, just as long as they made me drunk. I gave the waitress twenty-five dollars. She gave me a quick smile and moved on to offer the next table drinks. Before I knew it all my glasses were empty and a tall gothic-looking boy was pulling me onto the dance floor. Soon I lost myself in the free feeling of dancing whilst slightly drunk. I found myself bouncing from partner to partner and just relaxing like never before. I make a mental note that I should do this more often.

(Harry's P.O.V)

It's 3:15am, and Draco still hasn't come home. Well, not home, but back to our room. I jump when I hear a knock at the door.

"I'm coming." I run to the door to find a tall brown-haired man holding Draco up.

"Sorry to bother you but the boy says this is his room."

"Yes, it is. Let me take him. Oh, and thank you, I was getting worried."

"No problem." I hear the door close as I carry Draco to his bed. Carefully, I remove his sweat-soaked clothes and lay him down. As soon as I lay him down, his arm wraps around my waist and pulls me into the bed, beside him. Slowly, he opens his eyes and a smile creeps across his face.

"I looove youuu. 'Arry make lovve to mee please?"

Oh, Merlin, he's so drunk that I can't. I've waited so long to hear him say this and he's smashed.

"I love you too, Draco, but right now you need sleep."

"Buuh I dun wanna. I wan you to make lovve too me. It's been soooo long." Draco mumbled, as the need for sleep and alcohol began to pull him in.

"Sleep now. We'll make love when you wake, okay?"

"Okay, if you promise."

"I promise. Now sleep, love."

The blonde nodded and cuddled up to me. Oh, Merlin, have mercy on me.

(Draco's P.O.V)

I woke to the sound of someone knocking on my motel door. I move to get up and answer, when I feel like I've been hit by a large bus. I groan and fall back into bed. I can hear murmured, angry voices and decide that I really should get up and see what was going on. Slowly, I force myself to sit up. Just then, I hear a loud bang from the bedroom door as its flung open. Derrick storms in followed by Lilly and Harry.

"Dray, lay back down until I can get you a hangover potion." I nod and lay back.

"Daddy, Daddy, Uncle Derrick punched Mr. Potter. It was awesome. Mr. Potter said you were asleep and wouldn't let us in. So uncle Derrick told him that you never sleep past ten and it's well past noon and Mr. Potter told him that you'd had a really long night and he was sure that you'd want to sleep awhile longer. Then, uncle Derrick pushed him and said that he didn't care if he was Harry Potter, he was coming in and he was going to see you. An – and then Mr. Potter said he would let us know when you were awake that he wasn't gonna let him in and Derrick punched him right in the face. And –"

"Wow, sweetie, calm down. Daddy doesn't feel very good."

Lilly looked to Har – Potter, who was standing beside my bed, hangover potion in hand. She gave him a hard glare.

"What did you do to my daddy?"

"Nothing, he did this to himself." Harry replied, handing me the potion. I look at it sceptically and look back up to him.

"You didn't brew it yourself did you?" Harry smirks.

"Of course not, do you think I'd honestly attempt to brew anything now that I'm out of school? I can't brew to save my life; I had Sev make them for me." I nod and down the potion, not even flinching at the horrid taste.

"Thanks." I say, as I feel it taking effect.

"Merlin, what did I do last night?"

"As far as I can tell, you nearly drank the bar dry."

"Thanks for that brilliant deduction, Derrick."

"Anytime, Sean. I've never seen you drink more the one glass of wine, are you really fine? I know you like to keep things in. but you know Nick and I are here for you, right?"

"I know, thank you both, but this is something that I've got to work through with Harry and myself."

"Daddy, what do you need to work out with Mr. Potter for?"Well it's now or never.

"Lilly, sweetie, do you remember when Mr. Potter said that you were his too?" She nods to me and I continue.

"You know how most little girls have a mommy and a daddy? Well, you're extra special because you've got two daddies instead."

"But, how? I thought it took a mommy and a daddy to make a baby."

"It normally does, but when two daddies share a great, big love, and get really lucky, they get blessed with a baby to share their great, big love with. Do you understand, sweetie?"

"I think so, but if you and Mr. Potter shared such a big love, then why didn't you stay with him?"

"That's a long story, for when you're older, okay?"

"Okay, daddy, but does this mean I have to call him daddy too?"

"Only if you want to." Harry answered before I could. Just as Lilly opened her mouth, there was a knock on the door and she was off.

"I'll get it."

"Lilly, what have I told you about opening doors in the hotel?" But my words were too late, she already had the door open and there stood my godfather.

"Hello, Mister, guess what? I'm special because I've got two daddies. How about you? Do you have two daddies?"

"No, I don't. Is Draco here?"

"Who's Draco? The only people here are my daddies and Uncle Derrick. Hey, Mister, did you know that you look like a guy I saw in one of the pictures my daddy has that he doesn't know I know about? There's a picture of a guy that looks like you, and one of my new daddy."

"Lilly, that's enough." I say, as I step out of the bedroom in the pants that I was wearing last night.

"Daddy, this guys looking for someone named 'Draco'. Do you know him?"

"Draco I'm glad to see you're looking well. I hardly believed Harry when he said he'd found you, I was sure you'd been killed by a rogue Death eater."

"He's not Draco, that's my daddy." Lilly said, but no one answered her.

"I, also, told you to stay. Who's running the ministry if we're both over here?"

"They can handle it for a few days without me; I haven't missed a day since they appointed me minister."

"You're the new minister. It's about time that they appointed someone with brains."

"Daddy, what's a minister?"

"It's like the president of the magic world in England."

"Sean, I'll take Lilly. It looks like you could use some time to talk."

"Thank you, Derrick, I'm going to owe you and Nick big time."

"No biggy, you know what to do if you need us." I just nod and they leave. Merlin, this is going to be a very long day.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	10. Chapter 10

My Dragons Story

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 10

(Draco's P.O.V)

"Please, take a seat. Would you like something to drink, Sev?"

"Draco, I'm just going to get straight to the point. I – we want you to come home."

"What 'home', Severus? The manor was seized by the Ministry, as were all the Malfoy accounts."

"And who is Minister, Draco? All your lands and accounts are yours."

"And what of Lilly? I can't just uproot her from all she's ever known."

"You're making excuses, Draco."

"You're right, as always, Sev, but I'm not going back there; I'm quite happy here. Besides, I'd be going back into a snake pit full of people who would kill me as soon as they see me. They would strike out in any way to hurt me, which means Lilly would be in danger."

"But I don't mind, daddy, I wanna see where you came from."

"Lilly, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"How did she do that? She's far too young to apparate."

"Mr. creepy man, isn't it cool? I taught myself when I was four. Daddy fainted the first time I showed him. Three months ago, I figured out how to do it without making that awful, loud popping noise."

"Sev, look at who her parents are. She's destine to have amazing powers, which is just another reason for her not to go. You know what people over there would do. A Malfoy with this kind of power would be killed, as soon as she was discovered."

"I wouldn't allow it."

"Harry, do you honestly think you could kill your friends to stop them from killing a girl you just met? You know how harsh they can be when they're scared. They all know my family's track record, and who knows how powerful Lilly will end up being. They'll probably think I've been teaching her to be the new Dark Lord."

"I can take care of myself, daddy." Derrick opened the door.

"Lilly did it again."

"I know, sorry, Derrick. Lilly, I know that you can take very good care of yourself, but you've never had to fight like you would have to if we went back. Nearly no one could be trusted and you let your feelings be seen far too easily. Maybe in a few years, when you're older, we can visit but, as things are, I simply couldn't take you into the danger of such a place. If we ever went back, you would have to undergo lots of training. People over there expect a lot out of a Malfoy."

"What's a Malfoy?"

"That's our real last name. You see honey there's a lot I've neglected to tell you, that you would need to know if we were to go there. People over there tend to be far different. You know how people with powers like us just mingle with people who know nothing about them here? Well, people over there with powers separate themselves: pureblood, half-blood, muggleborns and muggles. Malfoy is the last name of a very prominent pureblood family, which means that no one in the family has ever married someone who wasn't born from a long line of wizards. Harry here is known as a half-blood because his mommy was a muggleborn witch, while his father was a pureblood. Is this making any sense, Lilly?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Okay, well, you know Nick has two muggle parents, which means he's muggle born? Over in Europe, things like a person's blood type tend to determine the social rank – pureblood being the highest, and muggleborn the lowest. You, Lilly, would be known as a half-blood because Harry is your father. That means that a lot of the purebloods would look down on you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy, but I don't care if they make fun of me, I really wanna go." 

"They will do anything to hurt you, not just through nasty words. And not just about you, I've committed sever crimes in many of their eyes." 

"Like what?"

"Well, first I had a hand in the death of the Dark Lord. And then, to add insult to injury, I had a child with someone who wasn't only a pureblood, but a man. If my father were alive he would have to disown me for the honour and pride of our family."

"So grandpa Malfoy is dead?" I can't help but flinch at her question.

"Yes, and so is grandma Malfoy. We are the only living Malfoys that I know of."

"Do we have a big house like Uncle Derrick's mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, it's called Malfoy Manor. It has; 13 gardens, 2 large lakes, a Quidditch pitch, and a stable that used to be filled with some of the most beautiful horses and ponies you've ever seen."

"They still are, I've kept the place up and tended to matters of business in your stead, hoping that we would find you well. Draco, please come home."

"I can't Sev this is my - Lilly what are you –?" I start to ask, just a moment too late to stop Lilly as she grabs Potter. I and Sev blink out of the hotel, leaving Derrick alone and mildly confused. We re-appear in the stable of Malfoy Manor, scaring the stable hand, who, as soon as he recognised me, dropped to his knees.

"Lilly, what did I say? No apparating other people; it's not safe."

"Master, welcome home."

"Stand up, Steven, you know that you don't have to bow to me. As for you, little missy, you're in more trouble than you could have ever imagine. You could have killed us all, do you know that? Transporting four people this far, I'm amazed we're all in one piece."

With that she starts to cry and I turn away.

"It's been so long, Draco, I was sure you'd been killed by a Death Eater. I'm glad to see you in such good health and with a child, no less." He said, as he stood and came to hug me.

"I'm glad to see you're well. How did things turn out with that Scottish lass?"

"She's my wife, thanks to your help. She's expecting our 3rd in a few weeks. Two boys, she said that, if this ones not a girl, she gonna start sleeping with the milk man." He replied with a slight laugh. A loud whinny to my left pulled my attention, and I turned to see my old stallion, Storm.

"Storm, how's he been?" I asked Steven, as I rushed over to his stall.

"No one's been able to ride him since you left. Stubborn old thing throws them all, just like always."

"That's my boy, Storm." Without a second thought, I open the stall, grab his mane, and pull myself up onto his back. Storm takes off out of the barn. I'm quickly lost in the free feeling that I used to live for, as Storm carries me as fast as he can run through the open fields. But, it doesn't last long before I realise that I left everyone back at the stables.

"Easy, boy, it's been quite some time since I've been on the back of a horse. Come on, lets get back to the barn. I can't believe I left Lilly."

Storm prances back into the barn where I find everyone trying to calm Lilly, so that she'll stop crying. I can't help but sigh. I know that I yelled at her, but she really could have hurt or even killed us all, apparating us all to an entirely different country. I slide off of Storm, who follows me over to my crying child. She looks up at me; her eyes red and puffy. I open my arms without saying a word and she runs into them, crying on my shoulder. I pick her up and walk away from the group, Storm shadowing my every move.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, honestly, I didn't know it's was so bad. I promise that I'll never do it again. Never ever, ever."

"Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, it just really worries me when you do stuff like this. Now, dry up those tears, and I'll show you where I grew up." Lilly wiped her tears away eagerly, a small smile forming on her lips. I turn back to the group.

"Are you coming or not?" Harry smiles and rushes up to us, but Sev shakes his head and signs that he needs to finish talking to Steven. I nod and sit Lilly up on Storm's back. Then, the three of us walk over to the manor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
(Draco's P.O.V)

I let out a large sigh as we step into where this whole mess began. 12 Grimmauld Place. Don't take it the wrong way I love Lilly but coming back here is just a bit to painful. After spending most of the day wondering through Malfoy Manner and dredging up my childhood I want nothing more then to curl up in my bed back in the USA and sleep for a week. I hear a squeal that sounded something like 'Draco' off to my left and find myself with an arm full of bushy brown hair. I wrap my arms around Harmionie.

"I've missed you too 'Mionie." I chuckle and she pulls back so that she can see my face without letting go.

"Don't you ever I mean Ever do that again Draco Malfoy do you hear me? I was worried sick about you. I would have came and drug you back here myself if Ron hadn't stopped me."

She took a step back so that I could see her full belly.

"Oh my when are you dew?"

"Next week. I'm having twins isn't tha-"

She paused when she felt a small hand on her belly.

"Lilly you know better then to touch people without asking."

"Sorry daddy but I've never seen a pregnant lady up close before. I'm sorry miss daddy's friend I promise to ask next time."

Harmionie smiled. "It's perfectly alright please call me aunt Mionie."

"Okay aunt Mionie Davie want's you to eat some meat pie."

"How did you know?"

"He told me and Daisy wants to know if you could have some chocolate moose pie for desert. She said it's her favorite."

"You can talk to my babies?"

"Sure can't you?"

"No i-I can't." Harmionie paled.

"Oh well that's ok you will be able to soon they can't wait to meet there daddy. They said he's really funny."

"You'll never guess how we got back from the states. She apperated all of us. Sev, Draco and myself like it was nothing. Four people cross the ocean right into the Malfoy stables."

I helped Mionie to the couch when she started to sway on her feet.

"It's alright Harmionie just sit down breath you'll get used to her surprising you." I said trying to calm her down but knowing she never would.

"Harry get me a glass of water please." She said her voice a little shaky.

"I got it aunt Mionie." Lilly waved her hand and a glass of water appeared in her hand. "Here I'm sorry I upset you."

"No Lilly I'm not upset just a little surprised."

Just then the fire place in the next room roared up and Weasley worried voice called out.

"Mionie where are you? Are you alright? I stopped by mum's after work and your spoon moved to in distress."

"We're in the sitting room Ron it's alright she's fine." Harry answered and I moved back as he entered the room looking worried.

"Mion- Malfoy I should have known you had something to do with this what's you do to her?"

I can't help but sneer at the red-head. "I didn't do anything Weasley."

"Right where ever you go trouble is sure to fallow you filthy fucking ferrite. Why don't you just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

"Firstly you Will watch your mouth in front of my daughter and second I will go where ever I please Weasley it's none of your business."

"It is when you up set my wife and I'll say anything a damn well please in my own home."

"Ron." Harmionie says in a warning tone but we both ignore her.

"I told I didn't do anything to her and don't make me tell you again to watch your mouth."

"Mister why do you hate daddy so much?"

"Because he's a bad bad man. If I were you kid I'd fight like hell to stay with whatever bitch was stupid enough to sleep wit-"

"RON that's enough!" Harry snaps getting both our attchen. "I'm Lilly's father and Draco's here because I want him here. Now will you just calm down and quit cussing in front of my daughter. It's not Draco's fault Mionie's distressed Lilly just shocked her a bit."

"What do you mean Lilly's your daughter?"

"Just what I said I got Draco pregnant before he left."

Ron fainted with a loud thud he hit the floor. I turn and pick up Lilly.

"Harry I think it would be best if Lilly and I went somewhere else. I think we'll stay at the manor. I'll open the flu when we get so you wont have to fight with the wards."

"Thanks Dray this shouldn't take to long."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Harry stepped out of my flu about two hours later looking very tired.

"Who do yous think you be to just flu into master Malfoy's manor without announcing you're self. Is very rude very very rude."

"That's enough Pippy I was expecting him. Would you please go fetch us some tea and a light snack."

"Of course Master Malfoy I would be most happy to serve."

"So you got it all sorted out then?"

"Yes but Ron's still pissed. He thinks you drugged me to get me to sleep with you so that you could get your hands on my estate."

"Hmm not a bad idea. I'll have to try it next time I'm hard up for some cash." I reply with a smirk at his face when he doesn't get me sarcasm.

"Draco you wouldn't really I mean-"

"Chill out scar head it was a joke. Like I'd honestly destroy my perfect figure again just for some cash. Don't get me wrong I love Lilly but pregnancy is defiantly not something I'd do again just for cash."

"So your saying you would do it again?"

"No just that you couldn't pay me to relive that experience."

"Oh but what if I want more kids?"

"Then talk that over with whom ever you settle down with it's none of my business."

Harry gave me a quizzical look and then it turned into the look of a predator who hadn't in the past 5 years. He advanced on me before I'd even had time to process what went across his face.

-

-

-

-

-  
-

A/N: I know this is painfully short but I needed to post and let you all know that yes I am still working on my stories I just ran into some troubles. First my old computer bleu up and just a few weeks ago I finally saved enough money to get a new one plus my muse seems to have gone on vacation but I promise to do all that I can to sweet talk her into returning as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

DRACO P.O.V

I feel instantly hot head to toe just from the look Harry is giving me. His eyes' have a flame in them I couldn't break contact with for anything. He hasn't even touched me yet my body's practically humming with anticipation. It isn't until I felt his breath on my face that I even realized hes been moving closer to me.

"Draco Malfoy; I'm going to kiss you." The raven haired beauty said so softly I could hardly hear it over the pounding of my own heart in my ears. The moment his slightly chapped lips touched mine it was as if the whole world stopped. Harry climbs onto my lap our lips never losing contact so close I can feel his body heat but not quite touching. Before I could reason myself out of it I wrapped my arms around his firm waist and pulled him tight against me.

"FUCK!" He moaned as the hard length in my silk pajama's met his for the first time in over 5 years and I couldn't but agree with the statement. "Draco Merlin it's been so long." He quickly returned to devouring my mouth like a starving man who had just been given his favorite treat.

A deep moan slips from me as I decide he is far to clothed for my taste. My hands slide up the front his firm chest to the color of his button down shirt. As he moves from my mouth down the left side of my neck I pull his shirt smiling satisfied when it opens and I hear the plink of its buttons hitting the marble floors.

His fingers find my hair giving it a pull my head falls back with a growl giving him more open access to the sensitive spot under my chin. My hands quickly search his chest finding his nipples I pinch them both and he bucks in my lap with a delicious grown before giving my adams' apple a small nip. I pinch just one now hard nub hoping he will buck again. He does and I can't hold back a loud moan. This time he keeps the friction going and moves his free hand down my chest to return the favor. My hands find their way to the two round globes of his ass and I pull his hips in harder against my own. Harry tosses his head back in response breathing heavily.

"Damn Draco! If you keep that up I'm not going to be able to stop from taking you right here and now." I give his a look that clearly say's 'so? What are you waiting for' but for good measure I rub myself against his manhood again. Something in him seems to click that that is just what I want and before I know what he's going to do I feel his hands stripping me. We both hiss when his hard naked flesh finds my own and pushes' me from my overstuffed chair to the floor roughly.

"I've missed you so much Draco." He mumbles before hungrily kissing me once again.

"Harry please I need you." I reply gasping for air. Bright green pools shined and locked with mine as he slowly his way down my body kissing, licking and biting ever few inches of bare skin. By the time he reached my hips I was writhing under him partially crazed with lust like I never have been. When his hot mouth wrapped around me I felt as if the floor dropped out from under me and flew into a chant of incoherent plea's begging for more.

"God Harry please I need you inside me." I moaned when finger's I hadn't even realized he had slipped inside of me brushed against that amazing bundle of nerves. He wasted no time in complying with my request. He pushed up to his knees and I hooked my legs over his shoulders.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he lined himself up with tight hole.

HARRY P.O.V

I look down at Draco my very own blonde god aching to be deep in him then he says the words.

"Yes now please!"

And I waste no time in filling him.

"Fuck Draco." I cry out as I slid into his tight heat trying not push in to fast despite my own near dispirit need the last thing I want is to do is hurt him. He lets out a cry when I'm seated in him to the root and for a second I fear I may have done just that but the look on his face clearly says otherwise. I hold still giving him time to adjust to my girth stretching him.

"Merlin move before I die." He pleads and I'm all too happy to comply I pull out and move back inside of him slowly increasing my speed. Though apparently not fast enough for him he hooks his ankles behind my neck grabs my forearms and spears himself on me fast and hard enough to nearly knock me back.

"Faster . . . harder . . Oh Harry please. . " Draco pants trying to bounce himself on me I comply without a second thought I lean forward and slam into him quickly pulling back forward at a brutal pace.

"Draco! Draco . . . Draco." I find myself practically chanting his name with breath. I hiss when I feel his nails find my back and dig in spurring me on. At this pace I know I'm not going to last. I when feel him starting to tighten around my cock he lets out a whimper that sounds a lot like my name as he comes I don't try to hold back. I fill him with one last hard thrust and a moan. Slowly trying to catch my breath I ride out one of the best orgasms of my life I drop Draco's legs and fall beside his quivering form. After a few minutes in a breathy voice Draco says.

"You know Harry I may have just changed my mind on the whole having kids thing; with only one demand."

"Oh and what is your demand?" He turned his head toward me with a slightly glazed looking smile.

"You have to promus we can do this at least once a week." I can't help but to burst out laughing.

"Anything for you my dragon." Draco gives me a half grin and says.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I think we may have traumatized Pippy." I fallow his line of site and see a tray on the coffee table stacked high with finger food and tea setting's next to the house elf who has clearly fainted. I look back to the blonde and after a few seconds we both burst out laughing.

~Fin


End file.
